fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Trainer Gold (Kytygys15's Verse)
Summary Gold is a Pokemon Master and Trainer from New Bark Town, Johto. He is also well known as the champion of the Johto Region, and is commonly argued as one of the strongest Pokemon Trainers in the world. Backstory After receiving a talking Cyndaquil from Professor Elm, Gold went along his journey to become a Pokemon Master, quickly moving through the first two gyms, but being crushed his first time challenging Whitney. While training, he met and befriended Krys, a girl working with Professor Elm to research Pokemon. After rematching Whitney and defeating her so hard that she cried, Gold moved on, meeting up with Krys and stumbling upon Team Rocket schemes along the way (including the Mask of Ice, who battled him to a draw before revealing to him his plans to take over Team Rocket), working with Lance to defeat Team Rocket, and also keeping an eye out for Silver. One of these schemes was the use of a strange radio broadcast to force evolve magikarp in the Lake of Rage into gyarados. One did evolve, into the Red Gyarados, and was caught by Gold. While stopping the broadcast, the machine that was used malfunctioned, and a series of strange broadcasts gave Ty the ability to use a number of moves usually outside of the natural movepool of a Typhlosion. He ran into the Masked Man a second time, but was unable to tell what the villain was planning before he left. Gold made his way to Olivine, where he met Jasmine, and helped her get secretpotion to help heal an ampharos in the Olivine lighthouse with Krys's help. Keeping in touch, Gold left Olivine to get the last remaining badges and challenge the Johto Elite Four, stopping in his home town of New Bark Town before going to Indigo Plateau, while Krys went to all stretches of the Johto Region searching for new Pokemon and collecting data for Elm's research. On his way to New Bark Town, Gold met and befriended Celebi, who took him and Krys back in time to defeat Giovanni before he could respond to the call made by the then-reformed Team Rocket at the Goldenrod Radio Tower. They returned to the present time, and made their way to New Bark Town. While in New Bark Town, Gold first met Trainer Red, and became acquaintances with him. After defeating the Elite Four and Champion Lance, he moved on to the Kanto League, defeating the various gym leaders and the Kanto Championship. Hearing of Red's mission to collect Pokemon and study the environments of Mt. Silver, Gold decided to intercept him at the top, battling to a very close win. After defeating Red, Gold convinced Red to challenge the Johto League, and after that, other leagues. Gold made his way to the top of Tin Tower, where he met and befriended Ho-Oh. After hearing about Red defeating the Johto League and taking his spot as reigning champion, Gold decided to challenge Red to an official League match for the championship, winning his title back. Gold continued to go through other leagues, coming in top positions in several of them, before hearing of the Mask of Ice's plots resurfacing in Johto. He, Kris, and Red went to the Indigo Plateau to try to stop the Mask of Ice, who was terrorizing the League HQ with a captured Articuno. After a long and grueling battle, the Mask of Ice fled, and Gold continued to track him, eventually intercepting a plot to use Celebi's time travel to his advantage. Gold, the Mask of Ice, and Celebi traveled through time, where Gold defeated the Masked Man in a battle. After being transported back, the Masked Man seemingly gave up his ambitions, and hid in obscurity. Gold and Ty continued to go through other leagues, and occasionally battled challengers to the title of Champion of Johto, protecting his Championship, while Krys would become a celebrity Pokemon catcher, and bring him on her show occasionally. Later on, Gold would travel to the Ferrum Region to take part in a different type of league. He and Ty learned the technique of Synergy Burst, and trained day and night at Mt. Silver to try to perfect its use. Personality Gold is usually rather laid back, and doesn't speak much to strangers, except for business or directions, preferring to let Ty do the talking. However, Gold is very protective of his friends, family, and world, and will stop at nothing to make sure they are safe. After hanging out with people, he will eventually open up. He generally slacks off, preferring to play games and battle instead of doing real work. Ty is more talkative than his adoptive brother Gold, but many debate whether it is a good thing. Ty is very sarcastic, and curses often. However, despite his rude language, he is actually quite kind, having very similar values, morals, and interests as Gold. Powers and Statistics Tier: 10-A | 10-A | 6-C Name: Pokemon Trainer Gold Gender: Male | Male | Various Age: 20 | 20 | Various Origin: Pokémon Classification: Human | Human | Various Pokemon species Attack Potency: Athlete Level | Peak Human Level |''' Island Level''' (see Pokemon overview below) Speed: Athlete Level | Peak Human Level; Hypersonic Reactions and Thought Processes (Can react to various lower-level Pokemon using Extremespeed) | Massively Hypersonic+; Possibly faster when using detect (see Pokemon overview below) Lifting Strength: Average Human Level | Above Average Human Level | Class T+ (see Pokemon overview below) Striking Strength: Athlete Level | Peak Human Level | Large Mountain Level (Physical); Island Level (Special) Pokemon overview below; Note: Physical and Special refer to the same stats as in the games (Phys./Sp. Atk./Def.), and outside of Pokemon battling would refer to their power/resistance over physical blows and magic/other non-physical attacks, respectively Durability: Athlete Level | Large Building Level (took a body slam from a wild Pokemon during training on Mt. Silver) | Mountain Level (Physical); Mountain Level (Special); Mountain Level (Special Psychic Shields); Infinite (When Sudo's Sturdy is in Effect); Near-Infinite to a degree when defending against Pokemon attacks (they will generally only faint, even if the attack is overkill); Infinite when using Protect Stamina: High | Very High | Extremely High Range: Extended Human Melee Range | Extended Human Melee Range | Many Miles Standard Equipment: A Bag with many items, mainly for survival in the wilderness and Pokemon battling, a collapsible pool stick, PokeGear, phone, (National) Pokedex, collapsible steel Baton (used for self-defense; 36" extended, 7" collapsed, 6" handle); Wears a mega evolution keystone taped to a string as a necklace. Intelligence: Very High; Gold is a very competent fighter and strategist, able to come up with strategies and adapt to different fighting styles on the fly. In addition, Gold is rather knowledgeable on survival skills, both in urban settings and in various wilderness settings. He is musically gifted, being able to play several instruments (though he's out of practice with most of them). He does have some academic prowess as well (being able to speak and understand some German), but he rarely applies himself academically, preferring to do things that are more hands-on. Weaknesses: Different Pokemon have different weaknesses, and Gold is a normal human; Detect only lasts for about a minute at a time, and has the possibility of failing if used multiple times in a row; Protect will almost always work the first time, but it's chances of failing are doubles each consecutive use; When using Mega Evolution, if the mega stone (either the one the Pokemon has or the one Gold has) gets broken, then the Pokemon will revert back to normal form-the entire transformation is dependent on his relation to and trust in Gold and their abilities, as well as the two mega stones being intact; As with all trainers and Pokemon with strong bonds (in Gold's Verse), Gold and his Pokemon are linked, meaning any pain and wear felt by his Pokemon are translated to an extent directly to him; Synergy Burst only lasts for three minutes, and it takes another ten minutes before he is able to use it again; Overuse of Synergy Burst is taxing on both the trainer's and Pokemon's bodies, and will lead to exhaustion. Powers and Abilities: Extremely competent strategist, good puzzle-solver, okay pool player, arguably the strongest Pokémon master (debatable, seeing as the likes of Red and Cynthia exist). Other Pokémon posses other abilities, all of which can be found under their move pool and Pokédex entries on Bulbapedia; Gold shares a strong bond with his Pokémon, and as such, works extremely well with them as a team-They have reached the point where they can accurately predict what the others will do; Synergy Burst allows for a 15% boost to Ty's stats, as well as a considerable boost to Gold's physical performance and durability (none of Gold's other Pokémon are able to Synergy Burst). Notable Pokémon: Ty (typhlosion), Pi (togetic), Sudo (sudowoodo), Flora (sunflora), Ai (aipom), Lap (lapras), Burn (red gyarados), Amph (ampharos), Hera (heracross), and Tyne (a mantine with 20 remoraid attached to it). Should be noted that as per League Regulation, Gold only carries six Pokemon on him at a time. Gold's Championship Team: Ty, Pi, Sudo, Burn, Amph, and Hera Gold's Usual Traveling Team: Ty, Pi, Sudo, Flora, Ai, and Lap Guide: Gold | Gold (Synergy Burst) | Gold's Pokemon Team Notable Attacks and Techniques The Pokemon on Gold's team are known to combine different attacks at a time to boost their abilities, the most common combination being adding extremespeed to give a major boost in speed. Gold is known to use Tyne for travel by flight when on his party, as it has twenty remoraid attached to its underside in a configuration allowing Gold to use his pool stick as a handle, and hold on as if he were riding a glider; Several of the remoraid are positioned to aid in speed, by constantly using aurora beam or hydro pump to help propel Tyne and Gold forward, while others face forward to act as a type of guns, allowing Tyne to act somewhat like a fighter jet. However, Gold rarely has Tyne on his team. Notable techniques Ty can use outside of normal Pokemon movepools include the ability to increase the air temperature of an area to normally lethal degrees, increase his own body temperature to the point that anything touching him will instantly combust, and cause explosions by rubbing/vibrating his fur together, without knocking himself out. Very advanced trainers and Pokemon in Gold's Verse are capable of using techniques such as move-combination (commonly used by Ty) and move-stacking (commonly used by Ai). Move-Combination is where a Pokemon uses two moves together at the same time; Generally, this happens with the use of agility, quick attack, extremespeed, or aerial ace to augment one's speed, while they use a second move for the actual strike. Move-layering is using a move several times over at the same time, and can only be used with stat-boosting moves, such as double-team, agility, sword's dance, etc. All Psychic-Type Pokemon in Gold's Verse are able to learn teleport on a subconscious level at a high level; This means that when strong enough, they are able to teleport items used by their trainers in and out of their pack (negating the need to remove a backpack to have access to one's items). This does not translate to combat capabilities; The only Pokemon that can use the move Teleport to move themselves, other Pokemon, or their trainers from place to place are ones which can legally learn them in the games, plus any legendary psychic-type Pokemon. Gold's Pokemon have gotten used to altering their speed and momentum using attacks; For example, Ty will use flamethrower as a type of thruster to maneuver himself if in mid-air. Additional Statistics Birthplace: New Bark Town, Johto Region Residency: New Bark Town, Johto Region Weight: 175 Pounds (79.4 kg) Height: 6'0" (183 cm) Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Brown Status: Alive, in good health Relationship Status: In a relationship with Crystal ("Krys") Affiliation: His Pokemon, Johto League For Ty Birthplace: New Bark Town, Johto Region Residency: New Bark Town, Johto Region Weight: 175 Pounds (79.5 kg) | 200 Pounds (90.7 kg) Height: 5'7" (170 cm) | 6'1" (185 cm) Eye Color: Red Hair Color: Dark Blue and Cream, with red patches Status: Alive, in good health Relationship Status: Single Affiliation: Gold, Johto League Guide: Ty (normal) | Ty (Mega Typhlosion) Overview of Gold's Pokémon Ty Tier: 7-B | 7-A | 7-A | High 7-A | High 7-A | 6-C Gender: Male Age: 20 Origin: Pokemon Classification: Typhlosion Ability: Blaze (Increases the base power of fire type moves by 1.5x if Ty's health is equal to or below 1/3 maximum health) | Blaze | Afterburner (All fire type moves have a 50% chance to burn) | Afterburner | Hauteur (When a Pokémon with Hauteur causes another Pokémon (including allies) to faint through direct damage, its Attack and Special Attack each rise by one stage.) | Hauteur Attack Potency: City Level (Comparable to Charizard; Destroyed a large underground Team Rocket hideout during a battle with Giovanni, and holding back) | Mountain Level (Can casually one-shot wild Pokemon on Mt. Silver with lower powered moves such as flamethrower) | Mountain Level (Fought Articuno alongside a handful of other strong trainer Pokemon) | Large Mountain Level (Synergy Burst increases attacking power) | Large Mountain Level (Attacks from top of Mt. Silver could be felt several miles away from the base of the mountain) | Island Level (Maximum Power Output was estimated by Professor Elm at around 4.5 Gigatons) Speed: High Hypersonic; Massively Hypersonic w/ Extremespeed (Comparable to Charizard; Matched Entei in speed while using Extremespeed) | High Hypersonic+; Massively Hypersonic+ w/ Extremespeed (Powerscaling; is faster when using Synergy Burst) | High Hypersonic+; Massively Hypersonic+ w/ Extremespeed (Out-sped Zapdos through the use of Extremespeed) | Massively Hypersonic; Massively Hypersonic+ with Extremespeed (Powerscaling; is faster when using Synergy Burst) | High Hypersonic; Massively Hypersonic w/ Extremespeed (Speed is comparable to non-mega typhlosion) | High Hypersonic+; Massively Hypersonic+ w/ Extremespeed (speed is comparable to non-mega typhlosion with synergy burst) Lifting Strength: Class 1+ (Lifted a Snorlax above his head-which on average weighs 1,014 lbs-with little difficulty) | Class 5+ (Can Tow Class 10; Was able to lift a pickup truck, Gold, and the rest of his Pokemon all at once, which has a combined weight of around 7,800 lbs; Won a tug-of-war match with an elephant) | Class 10 (Can lift a large elephant) | Class 25 (Can Tow Class 50; Can lift an armored truck; dragged large shipping containers across the ground using a harness) | Class 10 (lifting strength is the same for either mega form) | Class 25 (Can Tow Class 50) Striking Strength: Small City Level (Physical; Earthquake is strong enough to cause near-instant soil liquification); City Level (Special; Special attack is considerably stronger than physical attack) | City Level (Physical; Earthquake shook a considerable portion of Mt. Silver); Mountain Level (Special; Power-scaling; casually one-shotted a golem on Mt. Silver with flamethrower) | City Level (Physical; As physically powerful as Synergy Burst Base Typhlosion); Mountain Level (Special; Eruption attack comparable in power to a natural volcano) | Mountain Level (Physical; Earthquake attack could be felt throughout the entirety of Mt. Silver); Large Mountain Level (Special; scaled up power from normal Mega Typhlosion) | City Level (Physical; comparable to Mega Typhlosion); Large Mountain Level (Special; comparable to Synergy Burst Mega Typhlosion) | Mountain Level (Physical; Comparable to Synergy Burst Mega Typhlosion); Island Level (Special; Maximum output was measured by professor Elm to be around this level) Durability: City Level (Physical; Comparable to Charizard; Can tank most blows from Lance's Dragonites); City Level (Special) | City Level (Physical; Synergy Burst increases durability); City Level (Special) | City Level (Physical); City Level (Special; Sparred with Amph and was able to take his thunder attacks) | Mountain Level (Physical; Synergy Burst increases durability; Was able to tank a casual blow from mega heracross); Mountain Level (Special; Was able to tank several rhydon and golem attacking him at once) | City Level (Physical); City Level (Special) | Mountain Level (Physical); Mountain Level (Special) Stamina: '''Extremely High | Extremely High | Extremely High | Extremely High | Extremely High | Extremely High '''Held Items: Typhlosionite (on a watch strap) and Charcoal (on a string, worn across his torso); Will occasionally wear a permanent yellow Focus Sash as a headband, with the embroidered letters "OP" Guide: Typhlosion | Typhlosion with Synergy Burst | Mega Typhlosion | Mega Typhlosion with Synergy Burst | Mega Typhlosion Beta | Mega Typhlosion Beta with Synergy Burst Confirmed Moves: Double Team, Extremespeed, Sunny Day, Drain Punch, Mach Punch, Ice Punch, Bullet Punch, Mega Punch, Shadow Punch, Power-Up Punch, Focus Punch, Dynamic Punch, Close Combat, Submission, Blaze Kick, Double Kick, Mega Kick, Thunder Wave, Thundershock, Thunder, Earthquake, Rock Slide, Rock Climb, Fire Blast, Flamethrower, Eruption, Fire Spin, Rollout, Flame Wheel, Leer, Tackle, Smokescreen, Ember, Double-Edge, Quick Attack, Defense Curl, Swift, Inferno, Lava Plume, Roar, Hyper Beam, Protect, Solar Beam, Return, Rock Tomb, Aerial Ace, Focus Blast, Rest, Attract, Overheat, Fling, Will-O-Wisp, Shadow Claw, Giga Impact, Gyro Ball, Substitute, Rock Smash, Secret Power, Flare Blitz, Foresight, Fury Swipes, Reversal, Blast Burn, Snore, Low Kick, Endure, Iron Tail, Dig, Defense Curl, Fury Cutter, Detect, Secret Power, Toxic, Megaton Punch, Seismic Toss, Body Slam, Wild Charge, Crush Claw, Rage, Grass Knot, Earth Power, Extrasensory, Nasty Plot Ty is able to speak fluent English, and commonly translates what other Pokemon are saying for Gold. He has also gained the ability to use several moves outside of a Typhlosion's natural moveset, including; Double Team, Extremespeed, Drain Punch, Mach Punch, Ice Punch, Bullet Punch, Mega Punch, Shadow Punch, Close Combat, Submission, Blaze Kick, Double Kick, Mega Kick, Thunder Wave, Thundershock, and Thunder. He gained these powers, along with considerable strength (more than normal Typhlosion), through being exposed to Team Rocket's forced-evolution radio transmissions. Ty considers Gold as an adoptive brother, and as such, is extremely close with him. He regards the others on the team as close friends. He is somewhat brash, and curses more often than not. He does have a more "diplomatic" side, though, and has the potential to be very charming and persuasive. He is, in all regards, extremely smart. Ty understands to finer and more complex aspects and strategies used in Pokemon battling and fighting in general, and is able to come up with clever tactics on his own and adapt to an opponent's fighting style on the fly. Ty enjoys battling a lot, especially when it is a close match; He likes a challenge. He also works very well under pressure. Quick guide to the color of the energy that shoots out of Ty's neck: Yellow Electricity/Energy: Happens when using any electric type attack, including ones outside of his natural movepool Orange & Scarlet Flames: Normal in-battle Red Flames: Happens when using a very strong fire-type attack Blue Flames (Or electricity, given an electric type attack): Happens when Blaze or Hubris ability is activated Green: Happens when using a move outside of a normal typhlosion's movepool (not including electric type attacks) White: Happens when extremely angered; If the flames on his neck ever go white, it's best to stay out of his way Pi Tier: Low 7-B Gender: Male Age: 21 Origin: Pokemon Classification: Togetic Ability: Hustle (Boosts Attack but lowers Accuracy) Attack Potency: Small City Level Speed: Supersonic+ Lifting Strength: Superhuman; Class T+ (Weight Limit) or Large Mountain Level+ (Size Limit) using Psychic Striking Strength: City Block Level (Physical); Small City Level (Special) Durability: Small City Level (Physical); City Level (Special); Mountain Level (Special Psychic Shields) Stamina: Very High Held Items: Silk Scarf Confirmed Moves: Psychic, Magical Leaf, Growl, Charm, Metronome, Bestow, Ancient Power, Safeguard, Wish, Baton Pass, Double-Edge, Psyshock, Toxic, Hidden Power, Sunny Day, Hyper Beam, Light Screen, Protect, Rain Dance, Roost, Solar Beam, Return, Shadow Ball, Brick Break, Double Team, Reflect, Fire Blast, Aerial Ace, Rest, Steel Wing, Flash, Thunder Wave, Dream Eater, Grass Knot, Dazzling Gleam, Fly, Extrasensory, Foresight, Future Sight, Mirror Move, Present, Psycho Shift, Secret Power, Last Resort, Water Pulse, Zen Headbutt, Detect, Zap Cannon, Silver Wind Pi is extremely strong mentally, and has been claimed by the Johto Elite Four as the strongest non-Legendary psychic type Pokemon in the world (though Gold believes this to be debatable). Pi has astounding psychic potential. He is very curious, but tends to stick to himself when outside of his pokeball. He is quiet and friendly, but won't hesitate to protect Gold and his friends. Pi prefers to find peaceful solutions to conflict, but does enjoy Pokemon battling as a sport, and if it comes down to it, will also fight in defense. Pi regards Gold & Co. as close allies. During a battle, Pi is actually rather aggressive. Pi is by far the smartest in his team, and through his psychic abilities is able to understand almost any language and translate it to any other language, speaking using telepathy. However, Pi is not the best strategist, heavily relying on psychic ability to win his battles if not receiving orders from Gold. Due to his psychic prowess, he is more than able to hold his own by himself. Sudo Tier: 7-B Gender: Male Age: 18 Origin: Pokemon Classification: Sudowoodo Ability: Sturdy (Can not be knocked out or killed in one hit) Attack Potency: City Level Speed: Supersonic+ Lifting Strength: Class 5+ Striking Strength: City Level (Physical); Large Building Level (Special) Durability: City Level (Physical); Small City Level (Special); Infinite when at full health (cannot be OHKO'd due to Sturdy) Stamina: Extremely High Held Items: Leftovers Confirmed Moves: Rock Slide, Wood Hammer, Copycat, Flail, Low Kick, Rock Throw, Mimic, Slam, Feint Attack, Rock Tomb, Block, Hammer Arm, Dig, Strength, Counter, Sucker Punch, Double-Edge, Stone Edge, Rock Throw, Smack Down, Earthquake, Return, Brick Break, Sandstorm, Explosion, Rock Polish, Psych Up, Bulldoze, Substitute, Harden, Rollout, Stealth Rock, Earth Power, Ice Punch, Helping Hand, Dynamic Punch, Endure, Double Team, Protect, Mega Punch, Fire Punch, Megaton Punch Sudo has an abnormally high defense, combined with the ability Sturdy (which lets Sudo survive any attack that would otherwise knock him out or kill him in one hit). He is easily spooked by legitimate threats or jumpscares, and his go-to defense in most situations is to pretend he is a tree. However, when Sudo does not feel threatened, he is quite bold, and may accidentally invade personal space. Sudo is rather friendly and trusting towards new people. Sudo regards Gold & Co. as extremely close friends. Sudo may freeze up in battle if not given direction and in a pinch, but he usually is able to handle his own. Sudo is able to half-speak English, sounding very reminiscent of Fiskerton from the Secret Saturdays in his higher vocal register. Gold & Co. have learned to understand what Sudo says pretty well despite the relative nonsensical nature of his speech. Flora Tier: 7-B Gender: Female Age: 18 Origin: Pokemon Classification: Sunflora Ability: Solar Power (Special Attack is boosted in sunshine, but HP is lowered) Attack Potency: City Level Speed: Supersonic+ Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Large Town Level (Physical); City Level (Special) Durability: Small City Level (Physical); City Level (Special) Stamina: Extremely High Held Items: Rose Incense Confirmed Moves: Absorb, Pound, Ingrain, Growth, Grass Whistle, Mega Drain, Leech Seed, Razor Leaf, Worry Seed, Giga Drain, Bullet Seed, Petal Dance, Solar Beam, Sunny Day, Leaf Storm, Petal Blizzard, Light Screen, Protect, Return, Energy Ball, Cut, Seed Bomb, Hyper Beam, Grass Whistle, Sweet Scent, Synthesis, Toxic, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, Stun Spore Flora has extremely potent status attacks that can spread far through the air; Gold and Co. still have no idea how Flora learned the powder moves. However, it is known to a select few Neo-Rocket grunts that Flora is the offspring of a Sunflora that the Mask of Ice had experimented on to widen its movepool. She is a bit quick-tempered, and slow to open up to strangers. Once befriended, Flora is nice, and enjoys relaxing in the sun. She regards Gold & Co. as friends. Flora relies somewhat on Gold's planning in order to battle effectively. Ai Tier: 7-C Gender: Male Age: 18 Origin: Pokemon Classification: Aipom Ability: Pickup (May pick up items as the group travels) Attack Potency: Town Level Speed: Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Town Level (Physical); City Block Level (Special) Durability: Large Town Level (Physical); Large Town Level (Special) Stamina: Very High Held Items: None (normally); Eviolite (In Battle) Confirmed Moves: Last Resort, Iron Tail, Swift, Astonish, Scratch, Tail Whip, Sand Attack, Baton Pass, Tickle, Fury Swipes, Screech Agility, Fling, Last Resort, Hidden Power, Taunt, Protect, Thunderbolt, Return, Dig, Shadow Ball, Brick Break, Double Team, Aerial Ace, Low Sweep, Acrobatics, Shadow Claw, Payback, Retaliate, Thunder Wave, U-Turn, Power-Up Punch, Strength, Counter, Double Slap, Fake Out, Pursuit, Revenge, Slam, Spite, Fire Punch, Focus Punch, Ice Punch, Seed Bomb, Snatch, Thunder Punch, Uproar, Dynamic Punch, Headbutt, Rock Smash, Endure, Detect, Fury Cutter, Counter, Mimic Ai is quite clever, curious, and mischievous, often playing around with others. He is also quite open to strangers, with a rather playful and jocular nature. Ai will commonly ride on Gold's shoulder or back; Normally, Gold wears a backpack, so Ai will sit on top of it, keeping balance using its tail. Ai considers Gold & Co. to be close friends. He is generally an okay battler on his own, but performs better under Gold's guidance. Poly Tier: 7-B Gender: Male Age: 18 Origin: Pokemon Classification: Politoed Ability: Water Absorb Attack Potency: City Level Speed: Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Large Town Level (Physical); City Level (Special) Durability: City Level (Physical); City Level (Special) Stamina: Extremely High Held Items: King's Rock Confirmed Moves: Protect, Surf, Bounce, Swagger, Hypnosis, Bubble, Water Gun, Doubleslap, Ice Beam, Blizzard, Rain Dance, Earthquake, Dig, Psychic, Brick Break, Double Team, Focus Blast, Scald, Rock Smash, Secret Power, Confide, Strength, Waterfall, Dive, Ice Ball, Mud Shot, Water Pulse, Water Sport, Icy Wind, Body Slam, Mist, Mind Reader, Whirlpool, Focus Punch, Perish Song, Dynamic Punch, Endure, Ice Punch, Detect Poly is generally a happy-go-lucky individual, but is also rather serious. Poly likes to travel the world and see sights, as if traveling with Gold is one big vacation. However, he is willing to aid in his travels vi ferrying them across water. Poly is very proud of its abilities to ferry Gold and Ty at the same time, a notably difficult task for such a small Pokemon. Lap Tier: Low 7-B Gender: Female Age: 19 Origin: Pokemon Classification: Lapras Ability: Shell Armor (Blocks Critical Hits) Attack Potency: Small City Level Speed: Hypersonic Lifting Strength: Class 1+ Striking Strength: Small City Level (Physically); Small City Level (Special) Durability: City Level (Physical); Mountain Level (Special) Stamina: Absurdly High Held Items: NeverMeltIce Confirmed Moves: Sing, Growl, Water Gun, Mist, Confuse Ray, Ice Shard, Water Pulse, Perish Song, Ice Beam, Brine, Hydro Pump, Sheer Cold, Blizzard, Hyper Beam, Protect, Thunderbolt, Thunder, Return, Psychic, Rest, Rock Smash, Surf, Waterfall, Dive, Ancient Power, Dragon Dance, Dragon Pulse, Foresight, Freeze-Dry, Whirlpool, Iron Head, Outrage, Shock Wave, Signal Beam, Zen Headbutt, Zap Cannon, Dragon Breath, Aurora Beam, Solar Beam, Skull Bash Lap is mainly used as the team's transportation across water, but is able to battle as well, having a very wide movepool and arguably the strongest attacking power (when including OHKO moves). She is also one of the fastest swimming Pokemon in Johto and Kanto. Lap regards Gold & Co. as very close friends, and generally does well in battle even without Gold's leadership Burn Tier: 7-B | 7-A Gender: Male Age: 23 Origin: Pokemon Classification: Red Gyarados Ability: Intimidate (Cuts opponent's attack by up to 20%, and is able to help ward off would-be opponents) | Mold Breaker (Moves may be used on a target regardless of abilities) Attack Potency: City Level | Mountain Level Speed: Hypersonic+ | Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: N/A (Can't Lift Objects) | N/A (Can't Lift Objects) Striking Strength: City Level (Physical); Large Town Level (Special) | Mountain Level (Physical); Town Level (Special) Durability: City Level (Physical); City Level (Special) | City Level (Physical); Mountain Level (Special) Stamina: Extremely High | Extremely High Held Items: Gyaradosite Guide: Gyarados | Mega Gyarados Confirmed Moves: Fire Blast, Hydro Pump, Thunder, Blizzard, Ice Fang, Thrash, Bite, Dragon Rage, Leer, Twister, Aqua Tail, Rain Dance, Crunch, Dragon Dance, Hyper Beam, Taunt, Ice Beam, Protect, Return, Frustration, Thunderbolt, Earthquake, Double Team, Flamethrower, Sandstorm, Torment, Rest, Scald, Incinerate, Payback, Giga Impact, Stone Edge, Thunder Wave, Dragon Tail, Protect, Rock Smash, Dark Pulse, Surf, Strength, Waterfall, Dive, Bounce, Dragon Pulse, Icy Wind, Iron Tail, Outrage, Spite, Uproar, Tackle, Flail, Water Pulse, Roar, Zap Cannon, Endure, Dragon Breath, Whirlpool, Reversal, Rage, Skull Bash, Reflect, Body Slam, Take Down, Double-Edge Burn is usually gentle, but is extremely aggressive in battle, with an especially deep-seeded hatred for organizations such as Team Rocket. Outside of battle, Burn is fond of playing pranks on people, especially his friends. Burn regards Gold & Co. as close allies. Burn is extremely powerful, overshadowing most Gyarados by a wide margin (one feat includes taking on all three of Lance's Dragonite, while only being level 49). However, Burn is quite hot-headed when in battle, and will go on a rampage without orders; This can be extremely dangerous-Without Gold, Burn would likely level absolutely everything in his path. Amph Tier: 7-B | High 7-A Gender: Male Age: 21 Origin: Pokemon Classification: Ampharos Ability: Static (Paralyzes a foe upon contact) | Mold Breaker (Moves may be used on a target regardless of abilities) Attack Potency: '''City Level | Large Mountain Level '''Speed: Hypersonic | Hypersonic Lifting Strength: Class 1 | Class 1+ Striking Strength: Large Town Level (Physical); City Level (Special) | City Level (Physical); Large Mountain Level (Special) Durability: '''City Level (Physical); City Level (Special) | City Level (Physical); City Level (Special) '''Stamina: Extremely High | Extremely High Held Items: Ampharosite Guide: Ampharos | Mega Ampharos Confirmed Moves: Signal Beam, Thunder, Thunder Punch, Focus Blast, Iron Deluge, Zap Cannon, Dragon Pulse, Fire Punch, Tackle, Growl, Thunder Wave, Thunder Shock, Cotton Spore, Charge, Take Down, Electro Ball, Confuse Ray, Power Gem, Discharge, Cotton Guard, Light Screen, Toxic, Hyper Beam, Rain Dance, Return, Thunderbolt, Brick Break, Double Team, Charge Beam, Flash, Giga Impact, Volt Switch, Strength, Agility, Body Slam, Electric Terrain, Iron Tail, Sand Attack, Screech, Fire Punch, Focus Punch, Magnet Rise, Heal Bell, Reflect, Dynamic Punch, Outrage, Protect While Amph is rather slow moving, Amph is an attacking powerhouse, able to devastate opponents. He has a wide movepool, and is decent at best in a fight without Gold's guidance. Amph enjoys spending time with Gold & Co., and considers them good friends. Hera Tier: 7-B | High 7-A Gender: Female Age: 25 Origin: Pokemon Classification: Heracross Ability: Guts (Raises attack by 50% if inflicted with a status condition) | Skill Link (Increases the frequency of multi-hit moves to always hit for maximum duration) Attack Potency: City Level | Large Mountain Level Speed: Hypersonic+ | Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Class 100 | Class K Striking Strength: City Level (Physical); City Block Level (Special) | Large Mountain Level (Physical); City Block Level (Special) Durability: City Level (Physical); City Level (Special) | City Level (Physical); City Level (Special) Stamina: Extremely High | Extremely High Held Items: Heracronite Guide: Heracross | Mega Heracross Confirmed Moves: Mega Horn, Take Down, Reversal, Counter, Close Combat, Arm Thrust, Bullet Seed, Night Slash, Tackle, Leer, Horn Attack, Endure, Feint, Aerial Ace, Fury Attack, Brick Break, Pin Missile, Bulk Up, Venoshock, Smack Down, Return, Dig, Double Team, Focus Blast, False Swipe, Shadow Claw, Swords Dance, Rock Slide, Strength, Rock Smash, Bide, Double-Edge, Flail, Focus Punch, Pursuit, Revenge, Seismic Toss, Low Kick, Knock Off, Iron Defense, Fury Cutter, Detect, Headbutt, Leer, Protect Hera is extremely powerful and fast, being able to lift several times what it normally should be able to even as a heracross. She regards Gold & Co. as very close allies, and enjoys eating and sleeping. If left without Gold's command, Hera is a very good battler, excelling in (and preferring) wrestling. Tyne Tier: Low 7-B | 7-C Gender: Male | Male & Female Age: 30 (Remoraid vary between 18 and 24) Origin: Pokemon Classification: Mantine (w/ several Remoraid) Ability: Swift Swim (Speed is boosted in rain); Sniper (x20 for Remoraid; Critical Hit does 1.5x the normal damage of Critical Hits (or, 2.25x normal damage)) Attack Potency: Small City Level | Town Level Speed: Hypersonic+; High Hypersonic+ Flight Speed w/ aid from all 20 Remoraid | Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Class 100 | N/A Striking Strength: City Block Level (Physical); Small City Level (Special) | Small Town Level (Physical); Small Town Level (Special) Durability: City Level (Physical); City Level (Special) | Multi-City Block Level (Physical); Multi-City Block Level (Special) Stamina: Very High | Very High Guide: Tyne | Remoraid (individually) Held Items: None; 20x Remoraid Confirmed Moves (Mantine): Surf, Bounce, Take Down, Headbutt, Psybeam, Bullet Seed, Signal Beam, Tackle, Supersonic, Confuse Ray, Wing Attack, Water Pulse, Wide Guard, Agility, Air Slash, Aqua Ring, Hydro Pump, Hail, Hidden Power, Ice Beam, Blizzard, Hyper Beam, Rain Dance, Scald, Acrobatics, Attract, Giga Impact, Rock Slide, Secret Power, Surf, Waterfall, Whirlpool, Dive, Mirror Coat, Mud Sport, Slam, Twister, Water Sport, Aqua Tail, Bounce, Helping Hand, Iron Head, Seed Bomb, Swift, Mud-Slap, Rest, Return, Earthquake, Aerial Ace, Protect Confirmed Moves (Remoraid x20): Aurora Beam, Hyper Beam, Water Gun, Lock-On, Psybeam, Bubble Beam, Focus Energy, Water Pulse, Signal Beam, Ice Beam, Bullet Seed, Hydro Pump, Soak, Blizzard, Psychic, Flamethrower, Fire Blast, Rest, Scald, Charge Beam, Incinerate, Thunder Wave, Surf, Acid Spray, Mud Shot, Screech, Supersonic, Swift, Water Spout, Icy Wind, Mist, Sleep Talk, Protect Tyne enjoys flying around, and is distinguished at flight. Tyne regards Gold & Co. as family, and will always be there if Gold needs a helping hand. The Remoraid seem to all be under the control of Tyne's mind, and seem to function more as tools for Tyne's use rather than individuals; However, this is only due to the deep trust the Remoraid have in Tyne, and Tyne's authority over them as well as their symbiotic relationship. Tyne is proficient in battle if left to his own devices. Tyne is somewhat shy, and generally modest, and is charitable as well. Others Notable Victories Notable Losses Inconclusive Matches Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Kytygys15's Pages Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6